thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Hansel and Mishka (Lifespan)
Izzy: at 5:00 PM Day 157. Morningstar Keep. Following the scene 'Resolution'. Night. Hansel choked as they landed back at the castle. Never fucking got used to it. He'd kept a hand on Goro, even though the teleportation sickness was entirely and exclusively a fucking problem for himself, but found him being pulled away almost as soon as the dungeon came into focus. Luci'd Sent ahead -- trying out the new spell she'd learned -- and Ombre was there to meet them, grabbing Goro in a hug and fretting over him and subtly dragging him away from Hansel. Yeah, fair. Also pretty amusing, the look she cut Hansel's way over Goro's shoulder. He waved to Goro, smiling a bit, mouthing later and not trying to fight Ombre over it -- letting them get away before he moved along. He still wasn't bothered about not having a buddy -- fuck Asenka, honestly -- but it was never a fucking disappointment to round a corner and find Mishka waiting for him. Hansel scooped him up without thinking twice, or once, really, arms around his waist, leaning back and looking up at him. Always missed him. Even if it was just for a few hours -- coming home was always a relief. "Hey." It occurred to him to wonder if he could ever just show an average amount of fucking affection in a normal goddamn way, and stop picking people up and carrying them around and shit, but nah. Fuck that. His way was better. Coyote: at 5:04 PM “Hans. I can walk,” Mishka said, amused. “You can’t just snatch people up as they’re moseying down the corridor. I was headed in a direction. I was going somewhere. We have had this discussion.”(edited) Izzy: at 5:10 PM "Aye, Captain." Hansel turned to continue in the direction Mishka had been going, not putting him down. Coyote: at 5:18 PM “You know, when I first met you, I had all these elaborate fantasies about bending you to my will,” Mishka said. “That’s why I hired you, you know. Fucking difficult man. This will be such an interesting challenge, I thought. I’ll have him eating out of the palm of my hand in no time, I thought. I still have those fantasies, sometimes. They were nice.” Izzy: at 5:28 PM "Shame," Hansel said, grinning a bit. "I pretty much got everything I fuckin' thought about the first time I saw you." Coyote: at 5:32 PM “You were thinking about this the first time I met you?” Mishka said. He couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice. He didn’t even try. “You were planning to seduce me? Get me on my knees? You made yourself remarkably difficult to recruit, you know. You were fucking difficult that first night in that tavern.” Izzy: at 5:35 PM "I'm always fuckin' difficult." Captain Mishka fucking Haeth looking at him over the rim of that wineglass, all cool and collected and beautiful. Hansel's primary thought had been fuck, fuck, fuck, so yeah -- mission goddamn accomplished there, commander. "S'why you love me." Coyote: at 5:38 PM “Presumptuous. Maybe I’ll still win, one day. Maybe it just takes ten years to conquer you,” Mishka said. Then kissed Hansel’s head. “D’you want to go sit with me down by the lake? There’s an old ruined shrine by the water. Looks like an Eldath shrine. Very pretty. I cleared out some of the brush.” The shrine was a bit scorched now. Izzy: at 5:45 PM He considered saying anywhere with you, captain, but he supposed it could go without saying, sometimes. Just sometimes. It didn't always have to be you know I'd follow you through all nine hells and punch out Asmodeus for you, right? He could behave like an ordinary fucking person around Mishka. Sometimes. "Sure." Hansel set him down and kissed the top of his head, wrapping a lazy arm around him and heading for the back door. Coyote: at 5:49 PM As soon as they were out of earshot of the castle, Mishka said, “How was Amari?” There were two things Mishka was a bit worried about. Amari— she was the motherly sort, and he was... oddly concerned it might make Hansel uncomfortable or something. And Goro leaving in the middle of the night— it was none of his business, but doubtless it had been upsetting. Mishka knew it was none of his business. He just wanted to check, he supposed, and see how things were going. Izzy: at 5:52 PM Hansel shrugged. "Seemed all right. Seems like the kinda person who's always all right, though, so who fuckin' knows." She'd been fucking stoic after the whole thing with Diva had gone down. Well -- stoic wasn't the right word. Just goddamn strong, he guessed. "Don't let slip to Goro, but apparently she's thinkin' about moving into the castle after all. Doesn't wanna get his hopes up, though." Eh, what was he saying -- Mishka was friends with Joan. He probably knew already that they were seeing each other again. Coyote: at 5:55 PM “Oh, right. That’s good.” Hansel seemed fine. “Wasn’t awkward meeting her? I don’t know shit about meeting parents. Y’know, sometimes I thought about introducing you to my mother just to piss her off.” Izzy: at 6:02 PM He snorted. "I've fuckin' met Amari before, y'know." Then he paused, and reluctantly admitted, "Yeah, it was fucking awkward. I didn't fucking know what I was doing." Coyote: at 9:07 PM The night air was sweet and cool. Moonlight reflected off the snow, making it easy to see. Mishka crunched through the snow down the hill to the abandoned shrine. "Well, how many boyfriend's parents have you met, anyhow? I know you've had quite a few. Charmer." Izzy: at 9:14 PM "Pfff." Sure. Charming. "Yeah, tons. Straight from the port taverns and brothels right to mom's doorstep, that's my fuckin' strategy, khochav." Coyote: at 9:21 PM "If you ever meet my mother, I'm going to tell her so many stories about you. My husband the war god." Mishka wrapped an arm around Hansel's waist and kissed his shoulder. Then, in a much quieter voice, he said, "Are you okay?" Izzy: at 9:39 PM His reflexive response was yeah, of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be okay, I'm fine, I'm fuckin' great, but for one goddamn thing, it would definitely come out exactly like that, which wasn't fucking convincing at all. And -- more importantly, really -- this was coming from Mishka. He could let his guard down. He made an uncertain sound and tugged Mishka closer. "I mean it's -- fuckin' fine, now." Hadn't been, there for a minute. Didn't know if he wanted to admit how upset he'd gotten just sitting in a quiet goddamn kitchen. Or talk about the nightmare Goro'd had. "Amari's, y'know. She's great. Likes me for some reason. And I guess Luci already told her about the Gruumsh shit, and she's -- fine with it." He was talking around things. Mishka would notice. Always did. That meant Hansel had to decide if -- he wanted Mishka to push more, or to drop it. If he actually wanted to talk. "I don't fuckin' know," he said after a moment. "S'goddamn weird. That's all." Coyote: at 9:41 PM "Why does it make you feel weird, neshema? It's okay." Izzy: at 9:57 PM He grit his teeth on the words. Still puzzling it out. Mishka would wait -- he could just say that. I don't know. I've fuckin' got nothing. He remembered what he'd said to Goro, though, about it being the first family dinner he'd had in twenty goddamn years. It'd been goddamn nice, was the thing, once they'd actually gotten there, but he'd wanted to fucking bolt every step of the way. "Fuckin' -- I don't know." They reached the little shrine -- bit charred, snow melted all around it. It made Hansel's lips twitch a bit into a smile. Fuckin' Mishka. "Just all fucking domestic and shit, I guess. Fucking suffocating." Coyote: at 9:59 PM Mishka sat beneath the burned statue of Eldath. He'd had to char all the vines off of it. Beneath it was a pool of water, a thick layer of ice on top. He gently tried to pull Hansel down next to him. Izzy: at 10:03 PM Hansel sat, crossing his legs and slipping his arms back around Mishka's waist to pull him into his lap. Coyote: at 10:26 PM Mishka shifted to make himself more comfortable, elegantly crossing his legs. "You know--" He paused. "It's not your fault if you're tense. It's not like your mother was ever kind to you. Maybe it just dredges up bad memories. That's okay. You can enjoy it, and the bad memories will pass." He kissed Hansel's cold nose. "You and Goro will make betters ones." Izzy: at 10:35 PM "Hm." Hansel closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Mishka's. That all sounded perfectly fuckin' reasonable. He wished Mishka had been there to say it to him at the time, but -- he'd gotten there by himself, more or less. That was ... good. "S'pose." Coyote: at 10:41 PM "You suppose," Mishka said, and kissed Hansel's nose again. "No, see, I'm right. I'm always right. You are aware of this, yes?" Izzy: at 10:51 PM "Hmm." He drew back to look Mishka over, smiling slightly. He wanted to crack a joke about that one time, Mishka knew the one, the one where Mishka'd sold out his entire crew and his husband instead of asking them all to help him kill a dragon? But he never knew if that kind of shit would just make Mishka upset. So he said, "You do all right, I guess," instead, and pulled at the end of Mishka's braid, starting to unwind it gently. Coyote: at 10:56 PM An odd expression crossed Hansel's face, and Mishka said, "I mean, other than a few times here and there. Mistakes were made." He thought about Corven. He imagined her standing, scowling, by the lake. He imagined Serena and Hunter sitting on the dock, Hunter wrapping her arm around Serena's waist and kissing her shoulder. He imagined Elitash heckling Goro. Imagined Kheman gambling with Goro. He looked away. "You do alright, too." He touched Hansel's face. "It's going to be alright. You're going to do alright, beloved." Izzy: at 11:03 PM Hansel studied him, loosing his hair until his fingers had worked up to the base of Mishka's neck, shaking the last of the braid out carefully, making his hair fall around his ears and shoulders. Still took his fucking breath away, somehow. "Yeah, I know," he said quietly, and remembered what Mishka had said -- about Hansel leaving him. "We fuckin' are." Coyote: at 11:18 PM "Are things okay with Goro? I mean, I know it's none of my fucking business." Mishka wanted to know, but... Goro had a good reason to take off, before. It was like slowly gaining a stray dog's trust and then throwing rocks at it. Of course he'd run. He'd done the best he could to talk Goro into staying, and he still felt like he'd done a shit job. But Hansel and Goro must have talked it out, because Hansel seemed okay, and Goro hadn't vanished again yet. Izzy: at 11:33 PM He hesitated. He wanted to just say yes, because he wanted it to be true, but he couldn't. "Think so." He twined a strand of Mishka's moonlight-colored hair around his ring finger idly. "We had a fuckin' talk." Then the rest came out. "He had a fucking nightmare about me. That I'd hurt him -- that I'd stand there and watch him hurt and not do anything about it. Hold it over his head." Just felt like screaming mercy, mercy, make it stop, help me. Hansel hadn't had the space to feel bad about it, before, to feel anything about it, because he had to just -- try to fucking make things better. But he felt fucking ill, now, remembering it. "Or that I'd -- get hurt and not let him help me. I don't know." That part was more fucking puzzling to him. "Not like it wasn't fucking earned, anyway, but ... y'know." He looked away, then back. Felt fucking bad, but he didn't get to feel bad about making people suffer. He could just not fucking make them suffer. "We talked. We're all right, I think." Coyote: at 11:36 PM Mishka kept his hand on Hansel's face. "Would you actually hurt him, though? I mean-- I'm just curious, I suppose. Is there any situation?" Hansel hadn't hurt Jonn when Jonn had tried to kill him. Then again, Jonn was a child, and a sociopath. The standards were... different, somehow. Hansel had attacked Mishka back when they were enemies. Punched him in the face. But that was different, too-- Mishka had been an enemy then, and a direct threat, and Mishka had definitely deserved it. Things felt different now. Izzy: at 11:43 PM "No." It was immediate, and a bit wounded, which he didn't get to feel, either, all things considered. "I don't --." I was trying to protect you. I panicked. You're supposed to understand. You still think I'm a fucking monster. You're still looking for a reason to leave me. He was overreacting again, felt it coming on this time. Swallowed and took a breath. "No." Coyote: at 11:52 PM "Hansel," Mishka murmured, and, "beloved." He stroked Hansel's back for a while until he settled down again. "I don't think you'd hurt anyone," Mishka said. "I mean, aside from murdering them with a trident if they hurt your family. But I don't think you'd intentionally hurt Goro." He lapsed into silence. He hoped Goro was doing okay. He wanted to check-- he wanted to say I understand why you left. It's okay. You're right to be upset. I hope you stay until you calm down. Hansel's not actually going to hurt you. Goro had such thick emotional armor, but-- it seemed like he was completely naked around Hansel. January 15, 2019 Izzy: at 12:08 AM Hansel pulled Mishka in to prop his chin on Mishka's shoulder. Needed the momentary reassurance, the closeness -- and then there was no reason to pull back away. He could say: I did fucking intentionally hurt him, though, because I intentionally fucking terrified him, and -- It was moot, and it was only going to get him fucking agitated to chase down that stream of thought into the fucking ocean of shitty things he could say about himself and blame himself for. He just ... wouldn't. He'd just turn his back on it, for now. It'd been nice, though, that night, for a very little while -- on the couch. Goro pressed tight against his side, Mishka lounging on the other. Listening to them. They had been speaking the same language, then, and it had been goddamn entrancing. He wasn't positive he knew what the hell was going on with them, but he knew instinctively that it'd be a bad idea to question Mishka about it. Hey, he wanted to say. Come here. Neye. Listen. Ishi. You love him too. Have you noticed, yet? Didn't say anything, though. Too delicate, every fucking part of it. He closed his eyes and held his husband quietly, instead. Coyote: at 12:19 AM It was hard to know what to say. He didn't want to justify Hansel's behavior or excuse it, because, well-- it wasn't justified or excusable. And he didn't want to say meaningless things just to make Hansel feel better. "Neshama. I just want to explain-- you know, the reason I got behind you was because I was scared of hurting him, not because I was scared of him hurting me. When I realized he knew what was going on, I had this flash where I started thinking about... y'know... cutting his throat and burying his body in a ditch... as y'do when someone unexpectedly discovers your innermost secrets. And then I thought, Ah, that's bad. I shouldn't murder Goro. So I figured I'd get away from him, put you between us." He'd thought, instinctively, I need to get away from this person before I hurt them. The way he always thought. "Hansel, it was a mistake," Mishka said. "You fucked up. But people aren't going to abandon you the moment you make a mistake, alright? We love you. Goro loves you. I love you. I fuck up all the time, and you haven't left me. Right?" Yeah. Hansel wasn't going to leave him.(edited) Izzy: at 12:38 AM God, ahuvi, he wanted to say, you're so fucking smart, and you're so fuckin' stupid. Just regularly fucking tried immediately and desperately to protect people he didn't care about from himself when they became threats to his privacy and safety, didn't he. Yeah, that was what Mishka was all about. He couldn't help being just a little amused. But only a little, because his gut feeling was that this was going to go badly for someone. Same feeling he'd had when Mishka had finally let him touch him, and hold him, and he'd looked up at the person he already knew was going to be the love of his life and thought, This is a bad idea. This is dangerous. Someone should stop us. But no one had. And he wasn't going to be that goddamn person, this time, even if he maybe ought to know better, because as far as he was fucking concerned there wasn't anything in any plane better than being with Mishka, and frankly, being with Goro had already become a close second in an alarmingly brief amount of time, so who was he to get in either of them's way. It was selfish, maybe. Because the idea of the two of them together made him absolutely fucking giddy. But at the same time, god, it wasn't like they'd be fucking miserable with the situation, either, would they? "Yknow that, uh. Doesn't help, right. 'Cause now I fucking betrayed the trust of someone I love not just 'cause I misunderstood him, but 'cause I misunderstood my fuckin' husband, too," he pointed out. But then pulled back to look at Mishka again, and cup his face. "Hey. It's okay. I'm ... okay. I mean, I'm kind of fucked up about it, but it's a drop in the fucked up bucket, y'know. It'll fade. I'm really okay. Don't worry about it." And he wanted to say, And it's different, though, with you, but Mishka wouldn't listen to that, so there was no point in even thinking it.(edited) Coyote: at 8:36 AM “Okay,” Mishka said, looking out across the half-frozen lake. It was such a fine night. So cold and clear. “I just wanted to make sure you knew, I suppose. Aware of all the facts.” He wanted to remind Hansel: I love you. Other people love you. We’re not going to leave you the first time you make a mistake. Sometimes it seemed like Hansel forgot these things easily. No one else had ever told Hansel these things; certainly not his fucking mother. But that was okay. Mishka would tell him as often as he needed. And now Hansel had other people to tell him, too. Roddy. Goro. Fuckin’ Larkin, maybe.(edited) Izzy: at 9:51 AM "Mm." Hansel made Mishka look at him and kissed his forehead, slipped a hand through his hair, kissed his lips. "Thanks for telling me." He settled against Mishka's shoulder again. Half wished he'd said no to coming outside, carried Mishka upstairs instead and dropped him into bed, made him let Hansel curl his face into Mishka's chest. Sleep there a while. God, he was fuckin' tired. He'd hung out with Luci, after dinner, and the kid was so quiet he'd dozed a bit in the library. This was good, too, though. It was always good, anywhere with Mishka. He thought about apologizing for almost fucking freaking out again, earlier, but didn't. "How're you doing?" he murmured, after a moment. "With the whole fuckin' Asenka thing. You okay?" Coyote: at 10:00 AM “Oh, no. No I’m pretty fucked up about it still. That’s fine, though. I keep telling myself that’s normal.” Mishka fiddled with the spinner in his pocket. He had a habit, sometimes, of shutting things off when they got inconvenient. He didn’t want to do that with Asenka. “It’ll be okay, though. I suppose I’ll grieve a while and then eventually it’ll... heal, or something. I don’t think I let myself grieve last time. People— die.” Good fucking insight there. People die. Mishka was silent for a while. Then he said, “You know, I— if I could find a way to make you live longer, somehow, would you— take it?” Izzy: at 10:14 AM Hansel stroked his back, frowning. He didn't have any fucking idea what he could say or do to make this any easier. He'd tended to deal with grief by getting revenge -- on the pirates who'd killed Taavit, on himself for killing his crew. Didn't really work, here, though. They couldn't pay the dragon back yet. Probably not a particularly healthy was of dealing with shit, anyway. Mishka had it figured -- it'd heal over, eventually. Hansel kissed his shoulder; he'd been there while it did. Maybe that was all he could offer, and maybe it was enough. He made a vague sound in response to the question. He didn't think about his lifespan, much, but Mishka clearly did, which was fuckin' fair. Six hundred goddamn years left next to about forty. Made him sound fucking infinitesimal. "Yeah, s'pose," he said. "Depending on what it was." Coyote: at 10:27 AM Mishka fiddled with the spinner, still. What if there were a way to take it from me and give it to you? That might alarm Hansel, though, so Mishka didn’t ask. “There’s a few methods. They say there’s a druid in the forest who can raise people from the dead— reincarnate them as a new race. It’s random, though. We might have to kill and reincarnate you a lot until we hit something with a longer lifespan in a body you’d like. It’d be expensive, too, to do it so many times. And there’s no guarantee it’d work. And who knows if the druid even exists. There’s other methods, too. Would y’like to be a vampire?” He kissed Hansel’s cheek. “Feast on the blood of the living? Take advantage of poor, innocent mortals? You could feed off me. You wouldn’t have to eat people.” Definitely not a lich. But a vampire could do. Izzy: at 10:49 AM "Hm." Undead shit unsettled him, a bit. He liked feeling his own heartbeat and rushing blood. The flush he got when he looked at Mishka, when Goro looked at him. Throwing off heat that warmed them up in the snow. It'd be worth it, though. He assumed. Maybe he'd talk to Gwydion about it, see what he knew -- necromancer and all. Hansel didn't know if being a vampire changed people, over time. He didn't know if he actually wanted that much time. He'd outlive Goro, then, if they didn't turn him too, and he'd outlive Roddy and Luci and Nixie -- he'd outlive Jonn, and making that kid a vampire wasn't a fucking option. He'd outlive Mishka, and what the hell would he have left to live for then? Mishka was once in a lifetime, no matter how long that life lasted. But then, he guessed that was what Mishka was facing down, now. "What'd happen when you got old?" he asked. "I turn you, then we both have to fuckin' -- eat people?" It was a long way off. A longer way off than he and his maybe eighty years, if he took care of himself -- and he fucking didn't -- could really conceive of. Maybe he just shouldn't worry about it. Coyote: at 10:51 AM “Yeah.” Mishka got quiet. “Maybe once we got there, we could both just... go together. I’m not sure you and me are meant to get old, anyway.” Izzy: at 10:57 AM Hansel thought about it. He'd always just assumed that, about himself. Seventy, eighty years -- that'd never even seemed real to him, really. Figured he'd get hit by a cannonball, run through with a spear, chowed on by sharks, peppered with too many arrows. He'd thought about it a lot, actually. Not how long he'd live, but how he'd die. There were so many ways. Once or twice he'd considered that he and Mishka might go out together, in some fucking nautical blaze of glory, back-to-back until Mishka ran out of spells and he ran out of breath, and then -- he guessed -- he'd hold Mishka's hand and they'd snarl in the god of death's face together, and grow cold on each other's shoulders, somewhere at the bottom of the sea. "Yeah," he said. "I'd be fine with that." Coyote: at 11:06 AM Mishka swallowed, his throat tight. “Me too. That’d be nice.” Maybe this was why Joan was so set on dying in battle. Probably easier that way. Sometimes he used to imagine dying gloriously with Hansel— caught in some fucked-up scheme. Maybe one day Mishka would cause a problem too big to get out of, and they’d go down together. Now he wondered if anyone else would go with them. He could see them fighting some insurmountable threat together, all of them, and getting taken down together. “Y’know, I used to think I’d fuck anyone else over to save my own skin,” Mishka said. “And I have. I fucked you over to avoid dealing with the dragon. I killed Asenka to save myself. I fucked Trisky up. Sugar’s mom? Her being a lich... that was my fault, and then when I saw what she’d become, I ran instead of staying to help her.” He rested his head on Hansel’s shoulder. “But I don’t think I’m going to do that anymore,” Mishka said. It had brought him nothing but misery. “Next time— next time I’ll stay. And next time I won’t fuck anyone over. Next time I’ll go down with my crew.” He kissed Hansel. “I’ll go down with you.”(edited) Izzy: at 11:33 AM He curled one arm tight around Mishka's waist and threaded the other through his hair, and just looked at him. Hansel had always trusted him, even when he shouldn't have -- even when he'd known better, known Mishka is cruel and Mishka lies. He'd trusted in this, though -- that eventually Mishka would trust him as well. Gut feeling, he guessed, sneaking up on him from the moment he'd squinted across that bar, through the crowd, and seen the beautiful, dangerous captain of the Red Blade looking back at him over a wineglass. "I know," Hansel said simply, softly. "I know." He kissed Mishka's forehead. "I believe you." His eyes. "I trust you." His cheeks. "I love you." His lips. Coyote: at 11:57 AM Mishka settled. He closed his eyes, and he didn’t think. Just sat there a while, kissing Hansel— like there was nothing else to do, no monsters to fight, no cuffs to remove, no gods to torment them. As if nothing else existed. As if they were lying at the bottom of the ocean together, the water a comforting and heavy weight. All sounds muffled and quiet. All their problems a million miles away on the surface. It was a gentle kiss. Sweet. Soft. But it still lit a fire in Mishka. Hansel always did that to him; sometimes all Hansel had to do was breathe and exist next to him and Mishka would think, Fuck, I want him. Frankly, it was kind of a problem. He shifted, getting more comfortable on Hansel’s lap. He pulled away. “Can I crack us back up to the castle? You look tired, beloved. Let me take you up bed and rub your back. I’ll bring you wine and pet your hair until you fall asleep.” He kissed Hansel’s shoulder. “I’ll do other things for you, too, if you like.” It’d been a long and hard day, and Mishka wanted to take care of Hansel however he liked.(edited) Izzy: at 1:21 PM Hansel smiled a bit. He'd rather walk -- he'd rather be the one to carry Mishka off, tell him no and manhandle him a bit, show him you don't get to be in control around me. But god, he was fucking tired. "Yeah. All right." Looped hair around his ring finger again, careful not to pull. "No fuckin' wine. Y'know better." He leaned in to grin into Mishka's throat, let the point of his tusk graze the skin. "Let me sleep a bit," he said lowly. "Then you can wake me up. Like you're good at." He kind of wanted to check on Goro, but Ombre'd seemed intent on taking care of him. Maybe Goro would come to their quarters, later, and knock on the door, and crawl into bed with them. And Hansel would behave himself and refrain from pointing out anyone's feelings to anyone else, except to remind them that he loved them both, and he'd sleep between them, selfishly. Sounded fucking amazing, honestly. Coyote: at 2:38 PM Mishka shuddered when the point of Hansel’s tusk scraped his skin. He steadied himself, clearing his throat and regaining his composure. Sleep a bit. He wondered how much “a bit” was. An hour? And then Mishka could wake him up slowly (the way he was good at— fuck, that sounded good). Or did it mean to wait until morning? Goro might be there in the morning, so they weren’t gonna have much privacy. Then again, maybe Goro would enjoy watching Hansel and Mishka fuck. Nah. Nah, Mishka wasn’t going down that road. (Even if it sounded fucking delightful.) He kept thinking: I wonder if they’d let me watch. But Mishka wasn’t sure he could watch without touching, and that was just a goddamn disaster waiting to happen. He wouldn’t be able to just sit there. He’d want to help hold Goro down; he’d want to whisper filthy suggestions in Hansel’s ear. Better to keep being careful. “Thank you,” Mishka said, and kissed Hansel again. He kept his composure, but inside, he kept thinking, Fuck, fuck, fuck. Later. He always makes me wait ‘til later. He was already overheated by the idea of getting to touch Hansel— sometime, in “a bit.” Hansel had probably been vague on purpose. String him along, keep him wondering. Fucking bastard. He wasn’t sure he could sleep like this. Maybe if he got himself off first to calm down. If Hansel would let him. Mishka wrapped his arms around Hansel’s back and cracked them into Hansel’s bedroom. He kissed Hansel’s shoulder, then went to grab some lotion. A backrub. And then sleep. It’d be nice.(edited) Izzy: at 3:43 PM end Title: Lifespan. Summary: Mishka and Hansel talk about currents events (killing Asenka, terrorizing Goro) and Mishka floats the idea of turning Hansel into a vampire to extend his lifespan. He promises to stay with Hansel. Hansel believes him. January 16, 2019 Category:Text Roleplay